Atrapando Hojas
by Knight Kururugi
Summary: Tradición, superstición y un deseo. Todo durante una tarde de Otoño. Pequeño one-shot sobre la infacia de Suzaku y Lelouch. Lo pueden tomar como un SuzakuxLelouch si quieren .


Para todos, felices fiestas. Tengo la casa llena de familiares y se me ha hecho casi imposible traerles una actualización de Orgullo y Prejuicio. De paso, esta no es mi computadora… la pobre está en mantenimiento… y debo dejar de dar explicaciones…

El siguiente fic no pertenece para nada a las festividades actuales, pero en fin… Pueden o no tomarlo como un Suzaku x Lelouch. Este fic se desarrolla cuando ambos tenían 9-10 años. Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a Sunrise.

**Atrapando Hojas**

Es la mitad del otoño, y Suzaku se encuentra parado bajo una lluvia de hojas secas del viejo árbol de arce.

Ese árbol había estado en los terrenos de la familia Kururugi desde hace años. Era viejo para cuando Suzaku había nacido, y sin lugar a duda su tronco era el papel de viejas historias y leyendas. 'Este árbol en particular guarda la suerte de la familia Kururugi', decían los adultos, 'y en otoño, recibirás parte de esa suerte por cada hoja que atrapes'. A Suzaku le habían contado esa historia cuando todavía era muy joven para comprender las cosas del mundo más allá de lo que podía ver a través de su ventana. Y es por eso que desde esos días, Suzaku se dedicaba a atrapar hojas.

El ya no es tan niño, y por supuesto que había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Pero es una tradición, y por era de esperarse que continuara con ella.

También hay otra parte de la historia. En algunas ocasiones, un montón de hojas serían sacudidas de las ramas por una fuerte brisa; si alguien era capaz de atraparlas todas antes de que tocaran el suelo, se te concedería un deseo. Suzaku lo intentó varias veces cuando era pequeño; corría y saltaba como desquiciado para atrapar las hojas secas y oxidadas que solían salirse de su alcance con un ritmo tranquilo y hasta algo burlón. Pero nunca pudo atraparlas todas. Nunca.

Hoy, el viento había sacudo varias hojas de las ramas y las había azotado contra el suelo. El pequeño japonés, por tradición, había atrapado algunas pero no se impulsaba a atraparlas todas. Y no era porque ya era demasiado viejo para creer en esas historias fantásticas. Era porque nunca se le había ocurrido un deseo lo suficientemente bueno como para que lo impulsara a dar su mejor esfuerzo en atrapar las hojas.

Quizás los deseos están reservados para las peticiones que deseabas ver cumplidas con desesperación. Un deseo que venga de un lugar tan profundo del ser que apenas sepas que está ahí, sólo que existe y ya. Quizás sólo puedes desear algo que sea casi imposible de conseguir para que valga la pena desearlo.

O quizás no. No es como si en verdad creyera en estas cosas.

Otra hoja se despega de su sitio y cae vagamente a la tierra. Suzaku sólo tiene que extender su mano para que ella caiga en su palma abierta, luego la entra en su bolsillo con las demás que ha atrapado del mismo modo. También es una tradición guardar las hojas que atrapa; su destino es ser pegadas en las hojas de los álbumes que el pequeño japonés se asegura conseguir cada año para este propósito. A sus 9 años de edad ya cuenta con varias cajas llenas de recuerdos anaranjados y amarillentos de este mismo árbol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Es Lelouch que regresa de su viaje de compras al pueblo. El joven britannio lo observa detenidamente con sus ojos color violeta, juzgándolo y probablemente llamándolo 'idiota' en su mente.

"Atrapando hojas." Responde Suzaku, un tanto avergonzado pero negándose a mostrarlo ante el otro. "Es algo así como una tradición familiar."

Lelouch lo mira por unos segundos más y luego decide marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra. Suzaku lo ve partir y suspira. A pesar de sus intentos de disculparse y ser gentil… por el bien de Nunnally… pero Lelouch es muy terco. Lelouch debería de relajarse, así dejaría de ser tan insoportable y un dolor de cabeza.

Porque para Lelouch, todo el mundo… a excepción de Nunnally… parece como si fueran cosas asquerosas que se acaba de quitar de la suela de su zapato.

Además, Lelouch nunca sonríe. Según las doncellas del templo tiene un rostro adorable, pero el tanto fruncir el entrecejo mata su apariencia infantil. Las expresiones del otro muchacho son feas y nada naturales para niños de su edad, y a Suzaku le molestan de sobre manera. Si tan sólo sonriera, sólo de vez en cuando, quizás hasta se sentiría más feliz. Si tan sólo…

Toudou-sensei está por llegar, eso Suzaku lo sabe, pero no le impide desear por una buena ráfaga de viento antes del entrenamiento de la tarde. Esta vez atrapara todas las hojas, de eso estaba seguro.

Porque ya ha podido idear un excelente deseo.

FIN

Er… si, no tengo mucho que decir al final. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.


End file.
